Distanced
by InjuUchiha
Summary: High school is rough, but it can be even more unpredictable when a flamboyant redhead shows up at your house every day to work...And your older brother is trying to set you up with him. Welcome to Roxas' life. Mainly AkuRoku, some Zemyx, a little RiSo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, yeah, it's me, back from the dead. Okay, so, maybe it's only been about two months but...whatever. I apologize to the people who have me on author alert and saw this, since you were probably hoping for an update to Management! That should be coming soon, but for the people who know me, once one thing grabs my attention from another...yeah. But I won't abandon the story just because my attention's been focused on this - I will finish it! But you should really read this in the meantime, even if you haven't played the games! It's AU, so you really don't need to have played them to understand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or Roxas...or Sora...or Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Square Enix. The only thing that is mine ish teh plot!

* * *

"....What?"

"I said, you're going to have a new co-worker."

I stared at the woman blankly. My boss, and my mother as well. "I thought you said yourself you didn't need another worker? It's not like it's hard to clean horses." Yeah, that's what I do. Even though I'm sixteen, I still work at the barn behind my house.

"Well, show season is coming up soon, so you're going to have to learn to work with another person."

Wonderful. Unsocial, quiet, and moody is how you'd describe me. Now I have to deal with some person who's probably arrogant and who thinks they know everything there is to know about horses.

I sighed. Not like there's anything I can do about it. "Fine. Who is she?" I could at least hope it would be a cute girl.

"Not she. He. His name's Axel. He starts today." She started to walk away, but seemed to reconsider something and turned around. "I expect you to be pleasant. He's a bit...out there." She turned and headed out to the barn, while I walked upstairs to my room and sat down with my laptop.

It wasn't five minutes later that my brother poked his head into my room, vibrant blue eyes gleaming. "Hey, Roxy!"

I didn't bother to glance up. "What do you need, Sora?" Sora's in his last year of highschool, so our parents let him do just about anything he wants. Me, on the other hand? I'm the youngest, so they still treat me like I'm ten most of time.

He let himself into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I've got a date tonight!"

_That_ was a surprise. Sora just didn't go out with anyone, even though he had half the school's girls hanging on him for the chance. It was that smile of his, I was sure. And the ever-cheerful disposition. "With _who?_"

"This guy I work with. His name's Riku. He's in his first year of college!" That was something else about Sora - he was gay. And he wasn't ashamed to show it. And, strangely enough, everyone still loved him, even the homophobes.

"Well, good for you, Sora."

I still hadn't looked up at him, and it seemed to bother him. He picked up my laptop, setting it on the trunk at the foot of my bed. Before I knew what was going on he'd tackled me, and I wrestled with him briefly before I was pinned to the bed, my arms trapped against my sides.

"What's wrong, Roxy? You're not yourself today."

I glared up at him. "Get off me, Sora."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you. Did somebody turn you down? Was he hot?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at him. Sora had that effect on everyone, which is why everyone who knew him wanted to be around him. "No! I'm straight, unlike your sorry gay ass! Besides, I didn't even ask anyone out. You always jump to conclusions."

The brunette mocked hurt at the slight on his sexuality, but it didn't actually bother him. I wouldn't have said it otherwise.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rox." The grin vanished, replaced by complete seriousness.

I sighed. There was no way I was getting out of it. "Do you know a guy named Axel?"

Sora nodded once, slowly. "Yeah. He's in my class. Why?"

"He's coming to work at the barn." Sora was silent for a moment - not usually a good sign. Then he burst out laughing, releasing me from his hold.

"What? What's so funny? Sora!"

It took him a minute to catch his breath. When he did, he looked at me and started laughing again, though not as badly. "You...have to work...with Axel," he managed to say between breaths.

"Yeah? What's so funny about that?"

"Wait 'till you see him! He's a complete pyromaniac, and he's _so_ arrogant! You're gonna have your hands full, Roxy, but he might be just your type. I'm sure you'll grow to love him, most people do. Oh look, I bet that's him pulling in! No one else's truck could be that shade of red!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Sora was right; our mom yelled from downstairs for me. "He's here, Roxas! Let's go!"

"See ya later, Roxy! I'm sure you'll be head over heels for the guy in no time!"

I didn't look back at him as I walked down the hallway, but did give him my middle finger, accompanied by a, "Fuck off, Sora," as a good-bye.

I was only halfway to the barn when something crashed into my back, knocking me forward and almost causing me to fall face-first into the grass.

"Sora! What the hell!?" I said as I turned to see him grinning at me.

"I have to see this first meeting!" He grinned, and I scowled.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for, gay boy?"

"Not till later tonight." By this point we were in the barn, and I could see our mom talking to the guy down at the other end where the arena was.

"Look, there he is now!" I heard her say as we neared them. "Roxas, this is Axel. Axel, this is my son, Roxas. And, I believe you already know Sora."

"Yeah," the guy said. "We're in the same year. Some of our classes are together."

I didn't even try to hide my staring at the guy. How could anyone be around him and _not _gawk? The fiery red spikes, black upside-down triangle tattoos, acidic green eyes, and he was so tall. Well, that could have just been my opinion, seeing as almost everyone in my family is short. I could tell he had muscles, just by looking at him.

Sora nudged my shoulder, whispering, "Told you so," in my ear. I drew my attention away from the redhead for a moment to glare at him.

My mom smiled. "Well, I'll leave you three to it, then. I'll be back out in about an hour." And she went back inside.

I glanced up at the guy again only to find him smirking at me. "Hey, Rox-ass," he said. Oh, how I hated that nickname.

"Don't ever call me that again." I heard Sora laughing, so I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sora, this is really your little brother? Where does the blonde come from?" Axel reached out to run his fingers through my hair, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Do you dye it?"

"Do you dye yours?" I shot back.

"I'm gonna head inside," Sora suddenly said, turning on his heel. "You know, leave you two at it."

"Sora, get back-" But he was already gone. Where did he get that speed? Damn him, leaving me alone with this guy.

I sank into the only chair in the barn, forcing Axel to either stand or sit on the concrete. He chose the latter, putting his back against the wall.

"So..." he started. I almost groaned. The momentary silence had been peaceful. "Do you have a problem with gays?"

"Do I have a problem with my brother?"

"Right. I guess that was kind of a stupid question." He actually seemed embarrassed. Without Sora around, he seemed to feel as awkward as I did.

I closed my eyes as we both lapsed back into silence. I was comfortable with the quiet, but apparently someone else wasn't. I opened one of my eyes to find Axel shifting his position, looking around uncomfortably.

"Don't like silence?" I asked quietly. I saw him shake his head.

"I'm just not used to it. It's rarely quiet at my house."

"That sucks. I enjoy the quiet. It's easier to concentrate."

"I guess." It was quiet for a moment again, and this time he seemed a bit more comfortable. "Hey, Roxas?"

"What happened to Rox-ass?" I replied, pleased that he had used my actual name but curious as to why.

I let my gaze rest on his hair, and I actually did wonder if it was his natural color. The red and green combination of his eyes and hair really was striking.

"Didn't you tell me never to call you that again?"

I blinked at him. "That's all it took?"

"Well, no. Probably not." I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Anyway, how come you're sixteen and still working here at your own house?"

"Because, really, I don't have any other choice. If I want money, I have to work here." I sighed. It was the truth, after all.

"What do you mean, you don't have any other choice? Of course you do! There's tons of other places to work out there."

"That's not what I meant," I said, exasperated. "I can't get anywhere, because I don't have a car. I can't get a car because, a: this job doesn't pay well enough, and b: apparently I'm 'too young and irresponsible for a license.'"

"Didn't Sora get a car when he was sixteen and total it a week later?" Axel asked, obviously amused.

"Yes. Yes he did. That's their excuse for making me wait until I'm eighteen to get my license."

"Well, I can see their reasoning-" I glared at him, "-if you drive anything like Sora. But otherwise, that sounds pretty unfair."

"Alright guys, let's get to work!" my mom called as she and my dad walked down the aisle toward us. That had _not_ been an hour.

Turns out, Axel knew next to nothing about horses. I had to show him how to do everything, even simple things like how to push on the brush with his wrists, not his shoulders.

"Hey, Axel," I said at one point during the afternoon. "Why did you take this job if you don't know anything?"

He looked up at me from where he was once again sitting on the floor. "I needed a job. Sora said his parents were looking for a second groom to work with his cute little brother."

"I am not cute."

"Oh contrere, Roxy-"

"Don't call me Roxy."

"-you are as cute as I am sexy."

"I hope you realize that means I'm not cute at all."

"Harsh, Roxy."

"I said don't call me Roxy!"

Let's just say, by the end of the day Axel had recieved more than one curry comb thrown at his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Roxas Roxas Roxas!"

"Hi, Sora. I take it your date went well?"

He plopped himself down on my bed, eyes sparkling and grin even bigger than usual.

"Oh, Rox, it was amazing! _Riku's_ amazing! See, here's a picture!"

He had his camera phone out in an instant, shoving it under my nose.

I took it, curious to see what Sora's first boyfriend in a long time looked like. Silver hair, seafoam green eyes, and oh man, was he ripped. I almost felt bad for the female population that this guy was gay.

'Almost,' being the key word.

I handed Sora back his phone, which he then clutched against his chest, sighing.

"You're such a girl," I said as I shoved him playfully. "Which reminds me," I narrowed my eyes, "you set me up!"

The brunette looked genuinely confused, the only thing giving him away being the glint in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean, Roxas?" And that he used my full name, which he rarely ever did unless he was screaming at or for me. Otherwise I was Rox or Roxy. I'd given up on trying to convince him to use my proper name.

"You told Axel to take the job at the barn. Not only that, you convinced him to do it by telling him he'd be working with your 'cute little brother!'"

"Aww, was he really so bad, Roxy?"

"I don't know. Was Riku?" It took him a minute to process what I'd just said, but when he did, his face turned scarlet.

"Roxy! I wouldn't do something like that with him! It was only our first date!"

"Well then, did he kiss you?"

"Maybe..."

"Tongue?"

"Stop prying!"

I laughed at him. I simply loved tormenting my brother. "I'll stop if you tell me why you told Axel to take the job."

"Fine. It's because you two are perfect for each other!"

"Sora, remember what happened last time you played matchmaker?" Sora liked to pretend he was cupid. Unfortunately, his arrows usually ended up hitting the wrong people.

"So I was wrong about Vexen and Larxene. So what? Look at Zexion and Demyx!"

"Sora, that is the one couple you've thought were perfect for eachother that actually even _liked _one another. And it doesn't even count, since everyone could tell they liked eachother, but were either too shy (Demyx) or had too much pride (Zexion) to admit it."

I immediately felt bad as Sora's face fell, his eyes darkening. I started backtracking, if only to see him smile again.

"But I mean, you _are_ the one who had the idea to lock them in the closet, so I guess you _did_ get them together. And, anyway, today was actually a little fun with Axel."

"Really?" And the bouncy Sora everyone knows and loves was back, just like that.

"Yeah, sure. So, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" I changed the subject while I had the chance.

"Riku? He's having dinner with us tomorrow, actually."

Well, _they're_ certainly moving fast.

"Hey, Roxy, let's go have some sea-salt icecream!"

"Fine with me! Race you downstairs?"

"You're on!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Axel. What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Here I am, with Axel, on his second day of work. It was really nice out, so we were out in the backyard while we waited for my parents. We both had out iPods, but while I was listening to mine like a normal person, the cord to Axel's was flying around as he spun and moved, seemingly trying to dance.

"I'm dancing, Roxy! Come on!"

I sighed. I honestly didn't know whether I should continue to reprimand him about the stupid nicknames or just live with it, like I did with Sora. "Umm, I think not."

"You're no fun."

"I'll show you know no fun!" I took my earphones out and carefully set my precious iPod Nano on the chair. It was brand new, after all. I hadn't dropped it yet or anything.

With that safe, I let out a rather loud war cry, launching myself at the red head. I hated to admit it, but Sora had been right; Axel was just easy to be around. Sure, I'd known him for two days, but he already had brought out a side of me I'd never seen before.

I hit him right where I wanted to; wrapping my arms around his waist and knocking him onto the ground. I proceeded to sit on his stomach and look smug.

"My my, Rox-ass. Eager, aren't we?"

"You are sick and perverted. You know that, right?" He just had a way with ruining my moments.

"And you love that about me."

"I don't love anything about you, actually. I barely even _know_ you." I continued to sit on him, arms crossed over my chest. Hell if I was moving.

"Oh, but Roxy, you know I want to know you _real_ well. Inside and out."

He shifted, using the fact that he was bigger than me against me. Before I knew it I was on my back, Axel hovering over me, his acidic eyes staring into my own blue ones.

"I told you! I told you you would like him Roxy!"

"Shuddup Sora! I do not!" Though I wouldn't admit it, I was actually grateful to Sora for showing up when he did, because as soon as he spoke Axel sat up, letting me wiggle out from under him and retrieve my iPod.

I put my earphones back in, but could tell Sora was yelling at Axel for something. Well, not so much yelling as...cautioning? He'd obviously waited until I couldn't hear to start talking, so...Making it look like I was simply changing the song, I turned the volume all the way down.

"...still a virgin! So I would watch what I was doing if I were you, or else you might scare him off. He's obviously already warmed up to you a great deal, else he wouldn't've tackled you, or he would've punched you as soon as you pulled that little trick that put him on his back. It's a good thing I got out here when I did, else you might've ruined your chances with him."

"Sora! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" My brother's face paled as he realized my earphones were no longer in my ears. "So _that's_ why you told Axel to get a job here? So I would get laid? Well, here's some news for you - not happening. Stay the _fuck_ out of my life, Sora! As for you, Axel, you can quit now. You've failed your little mission."

"No, Roxas, that's not-"

I cut the red head off. "I don't care or want to hear your excuses, Axel. Now, I'm going back inside, if you'll excuse me." I stormed off inside, brushing past my parents and upstairs, into my room, where I slammed the door. Yes, childish, I know, but honestly, you'd have reacted the same way if your older brother was trying to get you laid, right?

I watched out my window - which looked over the backyard - to see Sora looking dumbstruck while Axel said something, gesturing wildly. Sora seemed to snap out of his trance and spoke back, pointing to my window. Axel then took off toward the house, running the maybe seventy feet toward the door until he was lost from my sight.

I heard my mom's surpised, "Oh, Axel! What're you doing inside? Why's Roxas so upset?"

And Axel's reply of, "Sorry, Mrs. Strife, but I gotta talk to Roxas." I heard him run up the stairs, obviously skipping steps. He stopped and hesitated for a moment in the hall, probably to decide between my door or Sora's, before there was a tentative knock at my door. "Roxas?"

"The door's open." Yeah, I had acted childishly, but I didn't want to drag it out. After the little outburst, my anger at Axel had pretty much dissolved, though Sora was another story.

"Hey, Roxas. You okay?" He opened the door only a crack, as if afraid I would throw something at him.

"You can come in, you know. My room's a ton neater than Sora's. And besides, it's not you I'm pissed at." I fell back on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the end of it, but I didn't mind.

"Listen, don't take what Sora said to heart. That's not why I took this job." He seemed nervous, runnnig one hand through his hair.

I sighed. "Look, I know that. But that was Sora's intention. You know, for how innocent he seems, he's really not. At all."

"Yeah, I know," Axel said, laughing. "C'mon, let's head back outside."

"Okay," I said, getting off the bed and following him down the stairs. My parents were in the kitchen, almost ready to go out.

"Axel, how would you like to stay for dinner? We're making something special, since Sora's having his boyfriend over," my mom said as we walked by them. She winked at me, and I responded by glaring at her and mouthing 'I'm not gay!'

She waved at me in a 'Sure, sure' motion as Axel happily agreed to dinner.

We walked outside, where Sora was sitting out in front of the barn, listening to his own iPod. The earphones to mine had been neatly coiled around it and was sitting on the other chair. I walked up, snatched it out of the chair and turned to walk to the barn door, but Sora managed to catch wrist.

"Sora, let go, now, before I turn around and hit you," I said, though I didn't actually want to hurt him.

"No. Roxas, let me explain." I sighed, defeated, but didn't speak. If he let go, I would leave, and he knew it. "I didn't tell Axel to take the job so you would get laid. I did it because, honestly, you need to lighten up. All you do is eat, sleep, study, and play solitare on your laptop."

"It's not my fault I'm a straight-A student," I shot at him, fully aware that what he'd said, for the most part, was true. My laptop was used for much more than solitare.

"For the people that spend time with him, Axel's the kind of person that brings out the best in them. I know he's starting to get to you as well, because of how you acted earlier when you thought no one was watching. With what happened after that...Well, I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to chase Axel away just because he comes on a little strong." Sora finally finished, my wrist still held tightly in his hand.

"Uh-huh. Nice. Now let go." He oblidged, finally, and I walked into the barn where Axel was waiting with the halter for one of the mares, Hari, upside-down in his hands.

"Here, give that to me, Axel. First off, this is Hari. We're supposed to get out Kirameki." I hung the dark chesnut mare's halter back on the wall, walking halfway down the aisle and picking up one that belonged to a mare that was such a dark brown she was almost black.

I opened her door, making sure Axel was watching as I slipped the halter over her nose, flipping the loose piece of leather behind her ears and latching it to the other side of the halter. I clipped the shank to the ring underneath her jaw and led her out of the stall, crosstying her easily.

"Hari doesn't work," I told Axel as I threw him a curry, which he easily caught. "She's a brood mare. She'll have a baby this time next year." As I spoke I walked over to the dark red chesnut, laughing lightly as she nuzzled my cheek and then ruffled my hair with her lip.

"She really seems to like you," Axel commented. He reached out to pet her Hari's nose, but she pinned her ears and withdrew her head back into the stall.

"Yeah, she does. When she first came here I was the only one she'd allow to touch her."

"Hey, Roxas?" he said as he started brushing Kirameki.

"What?"

"Do you ride?"

"I used to." My tone and expression immediately darkened, but Axel didn't pick up on it. Either that, or he chose to ignore it.

"Why don't you any more?"

I sighed. I had been hoping to avoid this conversation. "A bunch of different reasons. For one, I had a commitment to it. The stronger a commitment I've made to something, the less I want to do it. I don't know why."

"So, that's one reason. Why else?"

"Let me get one thing straight first; when I used to show, I used to win. And that's not just me boasting. Ask my parents. But it wasn't just me. My old horse, Koukon, was a huge part of it. He was the perfect size for me, and old enough that he knew the drill. I barely had to do anything but sit up and look good - he did the rest." I didn't know why I was spilling my guts to him. I guess I just felt comfortable telling him things I normally hated repeating. "But then, three years ago, when I was thirteen, he died. The ligaments in both his hind legs snapped, and he couldn't stand up, so my parents put him to sleep. They didn't even consult me; my mom woke me up one day telling me they'd just put him to sleep."

Axel was just staring at me. "Hey, sorry I asked. Don't get sad, alright? If you do I'll tickle you or something," he said after a minute.

I laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. It's an old wound, long healed. Just don't bring him up around Sora. I remember so well the day it happened. That afternoon, after Sora'd found out, he was sitting at the kitchen table crying. He asked Mom why I didn't cry, how come I just sat at the computer like nothing had happened? She told him that I just didn't cry. I never had, and I still don't. Even when I was little I rarely cried. And she was right; silence and pretending nothing has happened is my own way of dealing with grief. I'm Sora's exact opposite; where he's always energentic and rarely serious, I'm quiet and usually serious. Just like that, where he's the kind of person to talk about everything to anyone, I rarely tell anyone anything."

"You're talking to me now," Axel said, and I realized suddenly that he'd been silent through my entire speech.

"Yeah, and I don't understand why," I said harshly. "I barely even know you."

During my rant I'd failed to notice Axel move from the side of Kirameki he'd been brushing to behind me. Because of this, I jumped when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a firm chest. I stiffened, to shocked to pull away.

"Well, I hope you know you can tell me anything," Axel said, burrowing his face in the crook of my neck.

His voice snapping me out of the paralysis I'd been trapped in, I attempted to unlock his arms from around my waist. No luck. Damn, this guy was strong. "Axel, let go," I said, giving up on trying to pry him off me.

"Let me hold you a little longer," came his muffled reply. "Damn, Roxy, you smell good..."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Now get off me before I elbow you in the crotch."

Just like that, the understanding, kind Axel was gone, replaced by arrogant Axel. "My, feisty, aren't we, Rox-ass?" He loosened his grip, allowing me to shrug out of it and take a step away from him.

"Back on your own side," I told him as I pointed to the other side of the horse. He nodded solemnly, returning to his job.

"So, how long has it been since you rode?" he asked a few minutes laters, his appetite for my past apparently not satiated.

"Since the day Koukon was put down I've refused to get on another horse," I replied, somewhat ashamed of the fact this sounded incredibly childish and petty.

"Is she tacked and ready to work yet?" my mom called as she entered the barn, my dad not far behind.

"Sorry! No, not yet. But she's almost..." The workds died on my mouth as another fingure entered the barn behind my parents. He was blonde as well, hair seeming to defy gravity, much like mine and Sora's. He grinned at me when he got closer to where we were, and I launched myself at him, a rare grin stretching across my face.

"Cloud!"

* * *

So, that's that! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Distanced. Reviews fuel my writing flame! Seriously! Second chapter is already about half-way done, and I'll try to get chapters out bi-weekly.

~Inju-chan (While typing KH fanfics, may be referred to as Kyaxre)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's chapter 2, a week early! This chapter is pretty much...kinda plotless? It's really just a lot of humor I wanted to write, and if it didn't end up in this story, it would've ended up as a bunch of one-shots. The actual plot will be introduced next chapter, which will probably be out in about a week to a week and a half, depending on whether or not my creative streak stays with me or runs away again.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of it's characters, any energy drinks, advil, or anything else mentioned that is already copyrighted. All I own is the plot and the song that Roxas plays on his keyboard. Yes, that's MY song, that I wrote.

* * *

I sat at the dinner table, only picking at the food that had been piled on my plate. I sat between Axel and my mother, my father at the head of the table and Sora, Riku, and Cloud on the other side.

Cloud was my older brother. He was twenty one; three years older than Sora, five older than me. He was in his third year of college, so he had one more year before he was finished and moved on to grad school. Cloud was probably the smartest of the three of us, and no doubt he would end up with a ton of money and an overall good life.

That's another thing about us; Cloud and I are a lot alike. Sora's the odd one out, as I've heard the middle child often is. Though, he is a bit more laid back than me. And he probably had a bit more of a social life at sixteen than I do. Cloud, like Sora, has that likability to him.

"So," he said to Riku over Sora's head. "You'll be sure to treat Sora here good, right? 'Cause if there's one thing I've heard about him, it's that he's got a very protective older brother." Riku nodded and Cloud grinned, but I swear a saw just the slightest hint of fear flash in the silverette's sea-foam eyes. "Same goes for you, Axel," Cloud added with a wink.

The redhead laughed and, to my annoyance, threw a lazy arm over my shoulders. "No worries, Cloud! I'll treat him great."

I shrugged the arm off, suddenly remembering something and hastily pushing back from the table. "Cloud! Come with me! I've got to show you something!" I darted up to my room and, the amazing brother that he is, he followed me without complaint.

At the top of the stairs, I heard Axel call, "That's what she said!"

"Shut up, Axel!" I yelled back down. "That's disgusting!"

"Besides," Cloud added, "That's what _Leon_ said!"

"Don't encourage him," I growled to Cloud as I playfully punched him, listening to the redhead's laughter downstairs. "Now, listen to this."

I led him into my room, sitting down in front of the window that looked over the backyard, cross-legged, in front of my keyboard. I turned it on, lowering the volume so the people downstairs couldn't hear. I didn't let just anybody hear me play. Changing it to the voice of my choice - what sounded like a combination of flute and vibraphone - I arranged my fingers and started to play. The beginning of the song was very dark and mysterious, the kind of thing that sends chills down your spine. I transitioned smoothly over into the second part, which was a bit lighter and sadder. The third part was downright playful, and I closed my eyes as my fingers glided over the keys. The fourth part slipped back into a tragic tune, and the final was a mix of the first and fourth, ending with one last soft, wistful note.

I glanced back up at Cloud, who'd seated himself on my bed behind me, and grinned at the striken look on his face.

"_How_ long ago did I teach you simple keyboard fingering?" he asked, still staring out the window into the setting sun.

I laughed. "Almost two years, Cloud. Anyway, you like it? It's called Moriko.*"

"Very fitting name," a voice said from my doorway, and I immediately stiffened.

"A-Axel?" I said, turning slowly to see him leaning against the entryway. "Why aren't you eating with the others?"

"Well Roxy," he answered, "I decided to see for myself what you wanted to show Cloud. Plus he motioned for me to follow when you weren't paying attention."

"Cloud!" I spun to my brother, who only grinned at me, then glared at Axel.

"What?" he said, inocently. "I knew it would either be a song on the keyboard or one of your drawings, so what was the harm?"

That perked Axel's interest.

"You draw, Roxy?"

"No!" I started to say. "Cloud's only-"

"He sure does!" my traitor of a brother put in, reaching over to my dresser and opening my underwear drawer. He began to fish around, and I paled as I realized what he was looking for. Trust Cloud to go after _that_ journal instead of the one with my regular, common, not so embarrassing sketches.

"Cloud, no! Don't!"

"Aha!" Too late. A black and white checkered notebook at least an inch thick was in his hand. "Roxas' drawing journal!"

I launched myself at him as he began to thumb through it, but he simply stood on my bed, holding it out of my reach reach as he continued to look at my drawings. Axel simply stood, watching in amusement as Cloud read off the names of the people in the drawings.

"Hayner, Pence, and Olette; me; Sora; Mom and Dad; Demyx and Zexion before they were dating; Demyx and Zexion _after_ they started dating - that's a bit gross, Roxas; me and Sora. Oh, what is this? Is this Axel? Dated _yesterday?_"

"I hate you so much right now, Cloud," I said, burying my reddening face in my hands as he threw the notebook to Axel. I watched in horror as the redhead flipped it closed, looking from the beginning.

"You really do draw excellently, Roxas," he commented, probably on the picture of Demyx and Zexion before they had started going out.

It was one of my best - the two boys were sitting back to back, both in their favorite black cloaks. They liked to roleplay in them, and I did every once in a while, too, so I had a cloak hanging in my closet. Zexion was the Cloaked Schemer in the roleplay, while Demyx was the Melodious Nocturne and I was the Key of Destiny. Anyway, back to the picture - they were sitting back to back, a light blush on Zexion's face as Demyx reached over their shoulders to rest his hands on the slate-haired boys cheeks. Unfortunately for the dirty-blonde, Zexion had a book, which in the picture was connecting to Demyx's skull while he cringed. The book was hardcover, too.

Like most of my pictures, this was drawn from memory - my interpretation of something that had actually happened.

I was proven correct on my assumption of the picture when Axel turned the page. He drew the notebook away from him the slightest bit, regarding it with a slightly disgusted expression. "Yikes. You could do without this one, you know."

"Oh, come on!" I said, exhasperated. "They're only kissing! I was going to give copies of those two pictures to them for Christmas!"

"Well, I suppose it is a good drawing," he finally said. I smiled smugly, before remembering why I wanted to get the notebook away from him. he lingered only a few seconds on the picture of Cloud and Sora, involving the older of my brothers engrossed in reading a book, interupted when Sora appeared behind the chair and put Cloud in a headlock before he knew he was there. The picture caught Sora mid-battle cry and Cloud's completely taken aback expression.

As he went to turn the page, I lunged off the bed, hitting him in the legs and knocking him to the ground. Familiar scenario, no? Except this time I was careful to pluck the notebook from his grasp and stand immediately, before he had a chance to pull another trick. I flipped it closed, setting it back in it's protective drawer and closing it loudly. I leaned against the dresser, watching both Cloud and Axel.

"You've both had your fun," I said eventually. "Now get out." They both, surprisingly, oblidged, and I locked the door when they were both gone. I turned to my dresser, opening it hesitantly and pulling out the checkered notebook. I flipped to the last page in the notebook with anything on it - the page I had so desperately prevented Axel from seeing.

This picture was unlike any other I'd drawn before. It was almost two pictures; the page split down the middle where the image changed. The other difference was that this was something that had never happened. It was something my mind had made up, not an image pulled from a distinct memory.

The left panel was a backview of someone with fiery red spikes. He was standing on a dock, in the same black cloak Zexion, Demyx and I, along with a few others, wore when we rolpelayed. Which wasn't very often anymore. In front of the person - who was obviously Axel, even from the back - was a rippling lake, the blues and blacks melting into the dying pinks and oranges of the setting sun, all reflecting in the water. The black cloak had been picked up by a sight breeze, blowing out behind Axel and creating an effect I couldn't put a name to.

I liked the left panel, but I liked the right better. It was probably the most intricate drawing I'd done. It was the front view of Axel, revealing what the backview had hidden. Like the fact that someone was in front of Axel, also also in a black cloak, resting against his chest comfortably. Axel's eyes were open, revealing that shocking green, and his chin was rested on the the head of the boy against him. His black-gloved hands were around the other's waist, a light smile gracing both faces. The other boy's hands rested on Axel's, and the light of the dying sun in front of them made their bodies almost seem to glow in contrast to the deep blue of the night sky behind them, only a few stars winking into existence. The other boy's hair was blonde and spiky, bangs curving up to the right. His eyes were a striking sapphire, looking up into Axel's emerald ones. Only one emotion was visable in both pairs of eyes, and it was easy to identify. Affection.

Okay, I admit it. I'm not one to deny something for forever. So maybe I'm not as straight as I thought. Maybe I have a teeny bit of a crush on Axel. But what I am supposed to do about it? He just does something to me. I'm a completely different person around him.

I sighed, flipping the notebook closed after drawing my eyes over the right panel once more. I replaced it back in my dresser right before I was called down for dessert.

Alright, I give. I _really_ like him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father..._

I jumped as my phone went off, the vibrating registering in my mind rather than the music, since it was set on low. I set down my pencil - I'd been drawing what Riku had looked like after Cloud had subtly threatened him the day before as a gift for Sora - and answered the phone.

"Hey, Dem," I said, my mind instantly flahsing back to Axel's expression when he'd seen the second picture of Demyx and Zexion. I almost laughed, but stopped just as Demyx began to speak.

"Hi Roxas! Listen; me and Zexy are gonna meet up with with Marly and Saix," he said, somewhat rushed. He was obviously excited about something. That's when the name regisered in my mind.

"Saix? Wait, how? I though he and Xemnas had already left for college!"

"They did. We'll only see Xemnas when he's home for break or something now, but Saix is here on weekends. All Organization meetings will be held either Saturday or Sunday now, since no one but Saix or Xemnas has the capability to run them seriously."

"Oh, okay," I said, though the blonde had been rambling a bit.

"So, how's your day been?"

I heard an irritated sigh in the background, accompanied a split second later by a, "Give me that, you idiot."

"No! Zexy, what're you doing?!"

"Taking the phone so I can do...things...properl- Demyx, get back here and give me the phone!"

"Make me!" I couldn't help but laugh as I heard crashing, Demyx's giggling, Zexion's dark mumblings, what sounded like the couch flipping over, and finally Demyx's 'Oof!' as Zexion obviously knocked him to the floor.

I heard Demyx mutterng to himself about how mean Zexion always was to him - which he wasn't - only seconds before Zexion's smooth voice reached me through the phone.

"So, the point of this entire phone call was to ask you to meet up with us at three o'clock tomorrow, my house."

"Of course! I'll have to miss work, but the Organization comes first." Okay, maybe it was more of an exclusive club than a lazy pastime, but I still loved it, even if some of the members were more than a little creepy. "Who else wil be there?"

"Saix and the three of us, of course, Marly, Larxene, and Xigbar," Zexion listed, and I could almost see him ticking off names on his fingers. Although he wouldn't be caught dead doing it. He was _Zexion_, after all.

I heard Demyx whine in the background for the phone back, and Zexion sighed before the blonde spoke. "So, how's work been?" he asked, a bit too cheerfully, it seemed. "How's number VIII lately?"

I gasped. "_He's_ VII? _He's_ the guy who hasn't been to a meeting in ages? _Axel?!_"

Demyx laughed, to my irritation.

"Wait, how'd you kno...No! You didn't! You're in league with Sora with the me and Axel thing, aren't you?!" I said suddenly, wishing he was in the room for the sole purpose that I could punch him.

When Demyx's laughing onlt got harder, I promptly flipped the phone closed and proceeded to continue my drawing, listening to my ringtone as Demyx called back, humming along lightly with the tune rather than answering.

Somewhere, in the chaos that was Zexion's living room, the slate-haired boy scolded his boyfriend for possibly getting them in trouble with the youngest of the Strife brothers, while the blonde sat against the corner of the upturned couch, trying to control his giggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I turned to my mother, who was playing solitare on the computer in our living room. It was Sunday, which meant school tomorrow. Ugh. I smirked as I realized that the upcoming Friday was Freshmen Friday, though. And since I was no longer a freshmen, it was bound to be funny.

"Hey, Mom. I need to steal Axel this afternoon. Sorry about missing work."

"Okay, but why?" she asked suspiciously, not turning to look at me.

"Just some stuff. We're gonna go hang out at Zexion's."

"Zexion? I've heard the name, but why haven't I met him?"

"You have," I said, exhasperated. This had to've been the third or fourth time going through this. "He's the purple-haired kid that's always with Demyx. You talked to him about some book, 'Flowers for Algeria,' or something.

"'Flowers for Algernon,'" she corrected. "And yes, I remember. I love that book. Don't be back too late, Roxas. Tomorrow's a school day, after all."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled and went outside to wait for Axel, my Organization outfit in a bag.

When Axel pulled in, I didn't wait for him outside the barn. I walked up to meet his truck and pulled open the passenger door before it had rolled to a complete stop.

I climbed in and was met with, "I missed you too, Roxy. Come for a little one-on-one time?"

"No," I deadpanned as I shut the door. "Now take us back to your house." I decided to look out the the window rather than at him, knowing if I did the smirk and suggestive look in his emerald eyes would probably make me blush.

To my surprise, he didn't question me, just turned around and pulled out.

In only took about five minutes to reach his house. When we did step inside, there was another man, maybe a year or two older than Cloud, leaning against the doorway that lead into the kitchen. His hair, I noted, was exactly the same shade of red as Axel's. I assumed they were brothers.

"Why're you home, Reno?" Axel said, harshly. I could tell just by the tone of voice he didn't have the greatest relationship with his brother.

Instead of answering Axel's question, Reno countered with one of his own. "Who's the kid? He's damn cute, I'll give him that."

Axel immediately put one arm over my shoulders, leaning down and mumbling, "Just stay quiet," in my ear. He then proceeded to pull me against his side, glaring at Reno as we made our way through the living room to the stairs. "Lay off. We're just here to pick something up and then we're gone. He has no interest in hanging around with you in one of your 'moods.'" And then Axel hurried me and himself up a flight of stairs and into one of the rooms.

Because I didn't know how well sound traveled in his house, I decided to keep my questions to myself until we were in his truck.

Thankfully, his Organization cloak, pants, boots, and gloves were all set aside in one corner of his room. I pointed at them, then motioned to my own bag. "Get changed, the let's go," I said as I stood in his doorway; I would change in the bathroom, which I had noticed was right next to his room. "Meeting at Zexion's house."

I left Axel staring after me, looking mind blown. At that, I allowed myself a small smirk.

It only took me a few minutes to thrown on my outfit, and when I returned to the room Axel was just pulling on his second glove. He stopped and stared at me when I stepped into his view, and I grinned.

"I've always loved the Organization's outfits. They just make a guy look so sexy! And black is so...alluring." I was flirting with him, and it registered in his mind when he stopped gawking at me.

He then preceeded to take a step forward.

I stepped back.

He stepped forward.

My back hit the door. Hey, when did that even close?!

"Do I hear a bit of flirtatiousness in you, Roxy?" Axel asked, suddenly very close. "'Cause you kow, in that outfit, you steal away the title of Sexy from Zexy."

What he'd just said was so absurd, I couldn't help it - I burst out laughing. Axel just scowled, grabbed my arm, and dragged me downstairs, through a strangely Reno-less living room, and out to his truck.

"So," I said, once we'd started driving, "I'm assuming the Reno guy is your brother?"

"Yeah." Axel kept his eyes on the road, rather than looking at me as I'd expected. "Sorry about him. He can be really fun sometimes, but usually he's just a jerk."

"That sucks."

"Yep." It was quiet for a few minutes, but this time I was the uncomfortable one, so I was relieved when he spoke again. "So, when did you join the Organization?"

"End of the last school year," I answered. "Zexion had been a member for a while, then Demyx joined. Seeing as they're both my friends, I joined as well."

"Zexion and Demyx, huh? I guess they're together now, right?"

I glanced at him sharply. "You're number VIII, right? How do you know Dem? You know Zexion because he's your superior, but Demyx is number IX."

"I went to all the meetings for a while. But then this pink-haired guy joined. Don't remember his name, but I think he was number XI."

"Marluxia? Why'd you stop going because of him? Marly's a lot of fun!"

"He's also a lot of obnoxious," Axel grumbled under his breath.

"You're one to talk," I said in defense of my friend. "What'd he do to get on your badside?"

"Don't really wanna talk about it, 'kay, Roxas? Besides, we're here."

I hadn't realized the truck had stopped. I opened the door and made to step out, but as soon as both my feet were on the ground, I was pushed backwards as a bundle of dirty-blonde and black tackled me in a hug.

"Oh, Roxas, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I saw you on Friday, Demyx, and it's only Sunday. A hand here, Zexion?"

Zexion, the jerk, only laughed quietly and nodded to Axel as the redhead got out his side.

I was still pinned in the truck.

"Better watch your step, Dem. Roxy belongs to me."

I opened my mouth to protest that I belonged to no one, _especially_ Axel, but at the comment Demyx released me to confront him.

"And Zexy belongs to me, so you'd better watch _your_ step, Axel," Demyx bit back. The two glowered at each other for a moment, before the simultaneously grinned and started laughing.

I have a feeling I can kiss my nice, queit way of living goodbye here and now.

"Alright, you idiots, let's go. Saix will be surprised to see you, Axel, although I can't say it'll be pleasantly surprised."

At least Zexion's sane.

We walked into his house, where the others that had made it were lounging about in the living room.

"Good, Roxas, you're here. Now we can start," Saix said without looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Scarface! Long time no see, man!"

The bluenette closed his eyes, and I coud almost hear the 'Oh god no, not him, please not him,' chanting in his head. After a minute he opened his eyes again, but still didn't look up. "Hello, Axel. Shut up and sit down."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the meeting was over, Axel and I stayed at Zexion's house for a while just to hang out with him and Demyx. Having nothing better to do, we put in a DVD, though none of us payed attention.

"Axel."

"Yes, Roxy?"

"It is one thing to have your hand on my shoulder. it is another thing _entirely_ to have you hand on my ass."

"But Rox-"

"No! Move it or I'll break your wrist!"

He removed his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're no fun."

"Don't start this again, Axel," I warned, remembering what had happened last time he'd said that. My comment was followed by a heavy silence even I was uncomfortable with.

Demyx broke it.

"Today I learned that if you leave a glass of orangle soda out for about four months, it doesn't mold, but instead it turns into a really sticky jelly-like substance that's really hard to wash out."

Zexion face-palmed, Axel burst out laughing, and I just stared at him, amazed that he knew the word 'substance,' but not surprised about the orange soda. What Zexion said, on the other hand, surprised me.

"Dem, _please_ tell me you didn't eat any of the congealed orange soda."

"What's 'congealed' mean?"

"Don't avoid the question!" Zexion snapped. He was looking a little pale...

"I might have..."

"Oh god!" He stood up quickly, making his way towards the bathroom. "You've kissed me since then!" The sink turned on a second later, before Zexion began violently brushing his teeth.

Axel laughed harder, while Demyx stood to go into the bathroom with Zexion. "Oh, come on, Zex! It was only a taste! And besides, I'm fine, aren't I?"

Poor Zexy. I actually felt bad for him. Well, I had _time_ to feel bad for him, anyway, but only for a few seconds, because _someone_ decided to grab my waist and pull me into the lap.

"Dem and Zexy are in the other room, and we're on a couch. Just me and you," Axel whispered in my ear, his voice lust-filled.

I felt a shiver run down my spine and my heart beat a little faster, but at the same time I knew he was just playing with me.

Or so I thought, until a pair of soft lips pressed against the back of my neck. "I really like you, Roxas."

"No you don't." I pulled out of his grip, sitting on the other end of the couch. I faced away from him, knowing I must be blushing. "You barely even know me."

"Haven't you even heard of love at first sight?" His hand was on my shoulder again, but I could tell the gesture was meant to be persuasive, not perverted.

"Of course I have. And I think it's a load of bull." Liar, I scolded myself.

I could almost feel him flinch, and he withdrew his hand quickly.

I glanced over my shoulder to see him slumped against the back of the couch, eyes downcast. My heart immediately went out to the pitiful sight, and I groaned quietly. This guy...

"Hey...Come on, Axel," I said softly, leaning towards him. "Brighten up. Wouldn't want Zexion or Demyx to see you like this, would you?"

"No, I guess not..."

Right on cue, said boys walked in, Zexion still looking a bit dusgusted and Demyx grinning sheepishly. The former made his way back to the couch, but the blonde stopped in the middle of the room, mischeif sparkling in his blue eyes. He had to be up to something.

"Hey, Axel," he said, grinning at me while he spoke.

I drew in a breath. If he was going to do what I thought he was...

"Have you ever seen Roxas after he has an energy drink?"

"No! Demyx, don't even-"

"It can't be any worse than Sora on a caffeine high!" Axel said, cutting me off.

I swear Demyx's eyes flashed. "You wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

"You're both idiots," Zexion said calmly, while Demyx grinned and walked to the kitchen, no doubt to raid Zexion's fridge of any energy drinks he had. "Demyx! Make sure you don't grab any of the Amp's! If we drink any of those, Ienzo will kill us all in our sleep!"

"Got it!" Demyx yelled back from the kitchen. He walked back into the living room a moment later with two Full Throttle cans, one regular Monster, and one Rockstar Double Strength.

"Okay! Who wants what?"

"Full Throttle," Zexion and I said at the same time.

"Gimme the Double Strength!" Axel grinned as he took it from Demyx, popping the top before the blonde even had a chance to sit down.

While Demyx and Axel began a chugging contest and Zexion sipped his drink like a regular person, I just stared at mine. I always felt crappy after the caffeine high wore off, and what was worse was that I always remembered everything. While I was hyped on caffeine, it was almost like being drunk - I didn't really have control over what I did. Except, well, like I said, I'm aware of what I'm doing. That and we can't get arrested for having energy drinks.

"Come on, Rox, drink!" Demyx prompted when he realized I hadn't even taken a sip.

"I don't really want it," I responded. Holy shit, he and Axel had already finished theirs.

"But you always enjoy them once you start!"

"And I always feel like shit afterwards."

"That's why we only let you have the Full Throttles," Zexion pointed out. "The last time you had a Monster you puked all over Demyx's couch."

"Not my fault," I defended. "I hadn't had anything to eat all day."

This was not the first time we'd had this argument. It always ended up the same; Demyx confused, Zexion annoyed, and me chugging my drink in an effort to prove my point.

"For the fifty-thousandth time, Roxas, whether or not you've eaten beforehand doesn't matter!" Demyx said.

"Yes it does," Zexion and I both said at the same time. Since Axel had been quiet for too long for it to be normal, I glanced over at him. He seemed highly amused, which I decided was a good sign.

"No, it doesn't!" Demyx continued to protest, causing Zexion and I to launch into our whole speil we had about how it did, in fact, matter.

By the end of it, all my predictions had come true. And Axel thoguht the whole thing was hilarious, especially when, almost finished with my drink, I choked on my own breath and spilled some of the liquid no my cloak.

"You know what, Axel? Shut the hell up," I said after swallowing the last of the drink.

The four of us sat in silence for a few minutes, until a certain redhead got impatient. "Yeah. I don't see anything happening. Fork over a twenty, Dem."

"Uh-uh, Axel, be patient. You have to give it a few minutes to kick in," Demyx responded, wiggling a finger in front of Axel's face.

"Well, what exactly will he _do?_" the pyro pushed, to my annoyance.

I grumbled to myself, though the sound may or may not have been categorized as more of a growl. I didn't appreciate being talked about as if I wasn't there, _especially_ when I was actually inbetween the two conversing. "I get a little giggly, okay? It's not that big of a deal!" I finally spit out.

"You get more than a little giggly, Roxas," Zexion said from Demyx's other side. There was a soft soft laugh to his voice, which probably meant that his drink was starting to get to him. He was, like me, rather short for his age.

"You're one to talk, Zexion,." The next fifteen minutes I started to feel sick, but at the same time the drink started to affect my system. It was practically a liquid drug, after all.

As I got more Sora-like - and by that I mean laidback, giggly and just generally hyper - Axel seemed to get steadily more interested in me. By the time I was as bad as I was gonna get - laughing when someone even looked at me and mixing up my words - Axel was intrigued.

"So, we're in ninth grade, right? And me, Zexy, and Dem are all in Bio Lab. The teacher gave us all sugar cubes and Dem stole, like, ten of them and ate them all. So, he was kinda hyper. Zexy starts yellin' at him, but no one can tell what he's sayin' because he's yellin' in a different language. Remember, Zex? Told us later he was tellin' Dem to sit up and shut down! Isn't that funny, Axel?"

Axel was laughing alright, but it wasn't because the story was funny. Not only was I talking so fast that I stumbled over many of the words-

"Rox, you mean 'sit down and shut up,' not 'sit up and shut down," Zexion corrected.

-there was that.

...Yeah. There's a reason I don't drink these things very often.

"Oh. Did I say sit up and shut down?" All three nodded, throwing me into an even harder fit of laughter.

At this point, Axel grabbed the now empty Full Throttle can. "Are you sure he's not drunk? Is there alcohol in this thing?" he said, amused none the less.

"There's not. It's just the way he gets. He'll be back to his moody self in no time," Demyx said as he plucked the can away from Axel.

Just like I knew it would, a dull ache started to build in my head. "Ugh...Zexion," I whined, my right hand going up to massage my temple.

"I've got it!" Demyx volunteered, bouncing up from the couch and into Zexion's bathroom, coming back only a few seconds later with two small red pills.

I took both Advil from him, put them in my mouth, and swallowed without a moment's hesitation.

Axel gaped at me. "Did you just swallow those both without a drink?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Not that hard." I glanced up the clock, groaning when I saw the time. Almost nine o'clock. "Axel," I groaned, "Take me home."

Demyx smirked, and I shot him an icy glare when I caught it.

"Not like that, you idiot." My head hurt to badly for me to actually do anything to him, so instead I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Axel said something more to them before standing and following me to the door, where we both said our goodbyes. I climbed into Axel's truck, just wanting the ten-minute ride to be over so I could crawl into bed and go to sleep. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"That can't be comfortable," Axel said softly, putting an arm around my back and pulling me toward him. I didn't feel like arguing when he kept the arm around me, holding me up against his side. "Go ahead. Go to sleep; I can drive with one hand."

I nodded, the let me head fall against his chest. I couldn't help snuggling up against him - Axel was _warm._ I glanced up once to see him smiling down at me, before closing my eyes and allowing a contented sigh to escape my lips. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly, more a brush of his lips than a kiss.

Next time I opened my eyes it was to the Monday-morning sun.

* * *

Okay, there you go!

*Moriko means Forest Child

So, a lot of this is based off stuff that's actually happened to mean. The four-month-old orange soda? Come on, no one's _that_ creative! Everything that happened with the Full Throttle? Completely true. My sister thought it was hysterical. 'Sit up and shut down?' I actually said that. xD

Okay, here ends a lot of the humor for a while! Next chapter we get into the actual plot.

Until next chapter,

~Kyaxre


	3. Chapter 3

Umm...Hi? *Ducks head* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry and nothing I can do can make up for an eight-month wait between chapters! It won't happen again, ever! I just...got scared of the story? I didn't know where I was going with it, and since I can't write angst to save my life, I just didn't work on this. So, as you can see, genre has been changed to humor, since that's what I_ can_ write. Honestly, everyone should give a_ huge_ thanks to one of my friends, Demonflare13, for getting me to write this again. She bugged me about it and then helped me get back on track in time for AkuRoku Day. Thank her, thank her! And I'm so sorry for the shortness as well, since I had hoped all the chapter for this would be at least 5000 words, and here this is, barely over 1000. It will be longer next time, I promise!

Disclaimer: _Fan_fiction. Yes, I own Kingdom Hearts, but simply am an author on here to contradict myself. No, I own nothing!

* * *

Roxas knew his weekends were going to be a bit more hectic now that Axel was working at his barn. He knew he was going to have to get up early Saturday and Sunday mornings to keep him company in the barn until his parents came out. He knew he was going to have to put up with his brother_ and _his friends trying to set him up with Axel.

He _didn't_ know his mother was going to wave Axel up to his room to wake him up the next morning.

"Good morning, Roxas!" the redhead crowed, his face inches from the sleeping blonde's.

Roxas half-opened his eyes, looking around blearily for a moment before he caught sight of what was inches from his person. "Gyahh!" Blue eyes flew wide open as he shot backwards, managing to hit his head on his dresser before falling off the side of the bed Axel wasn't on.

Axel began laughing. "Well aren't you fun in the morning!"

The blonde allowed his head to fall back against the floor, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb, a habit he had picked up from Zexion. God, and it's Monday too, he thought. Yep, today was going to be a _long_ day.

After getting freaked out about the time, ("_What?_ It _can't_ be nine thirty already! We've missed three periods!" "What? No, Roxy, I just set your clock forward a few hours to give you a good wake-up call.") not being able to find his iPod, ("Shit, shit shit, where is it where is it?" "Looking for you iPod, Rox? It's in my pocket. Why do you listen to so much emo music?") and almost running over a squirrel on the drive to school, ("Axel, look out!" "Why, what's wr- Is that a squirrel? I thought it was a stick!") Roxas was very relieved to arrive at school and be away from his mayhem-causing co-worker.

Roxas sat down at his desk, sliding down until he was practically laying in his seat. Demyx, sitting at the desk next to him, poked his temple. When the blonde twitched, Demyx did it again. A third time. A fourth time, before, "Will you stop poking me?"

The other boy laughed. "You're awful twitchy this morning. What happened?"

Roxas groaned, running the side of his face. "Axel happened. He was _in my bedroom _when I woke up." He realized he shouldn't have expected sympathy, but was still mildly surprised when his friend only laughed harder. Roxas had never been so relieved when the teacher walked into the classroom to start class.

Roxas' mood had improved greatly over the six periods before lunch. After all, he had music and english with Demyx, Biology and math with Zexion, art with Namine, and then study hall with both his best friends. But at lunch, as he sat happily eating his lunch with his group of friends, someone poked his sides rather harshly at the same time. Not expecting it, Roxas yelped and jumped, turning around to find his grinning co-worker.

"Axel!" he yelled, wanting to slap the grin off the redhead's face. "What the hell?"

"Hiya, Roxas! Didn't know we both had A lunch."

"Wish /you/ had B lunch, like most of the seniors," Roxas growled back.

Against Roxas' will, Axel managed to scoot in next to him and place his tray on the table. "So, are you riding home with me, or taking the bus?"

'The bus' was his immediate answer, and what he had planned to do, but he decided to actually think about his options. He could take the bus and sit by himself for half an hour and risk having some little kid that would want to talk to him sit down next to him, or he could ride home with Axel, be at his house in five minutes, and have half an hour to start on his homework before his parents made him go out to the barn.

"I guess I'll ride home with you," he answered grudgingly. The redhead grinned, but Roxas held up a finger. "On one condition."

A slim eyebrow raised. "And that condition would be...?"

"You have to leave me alone before we go to the barn so I can start my homework."

Axel frowned, but nodded. "Alright. I won't bother you, then."

Roxas wasn't so sure he believed him, but decided he'd just have to wait and see.

"What happened to _leaving me alone_?" Roxas bit out as Axel wandered into the kitchen for the fifth time. He was _trying_ to do his math homework, but at this rate he was going to end up copying Zexion's. Again.

"I promise, I completely meant what I said, but there's nothing on TV and your computer is too slow to run any good websites," Axel whined.

Roxas' head met the table. Both things were completely true, of course, but he wanted to do his homework, dammit. He sighed and picked his head back up to meet Axel's acid-green eyes. "Go upstairs to my room. On my nightstand is my laptop. Get it and bring it down here. You can play on that until it's time to go out."

"Sweet!" Axel said as he bounded up the stairs to get it. Roxas rubbed a hand over his eyes, hoping Axel would be quiet now he had something to amuse himself. Still, though, he didn't really understand the math he was trying to do. He ran his hand over his cell phone, contemplating calling Zexion to explain it to him.

_Hey, Zex, don't understand math homework. Free to help? Rox _he sent to his friend. Axel came thundering back down the stairs then, sitting in the chair across from Roxas and opening the laptop.

"Fifteen minutes, boys!" Roxas' mom called, then, from the top of his stairs.

"Alright!" he called back up, before groaning. His phone vibrated, and he flinched as he read the message.

_Zex is busy. Don't call. Dem_

"What's with the look?" Axel asked as he glanced up from whatever he was doing on the laptop. Silently, Roxas handed over the phone. Axel's green eyes narrowed as he read the message before he started laughing, handing it back. "I guess Demyx went home with Zexion then, or vice versa."

"I'd imagine they're at Zexion's. Myde's only like, what, twelve now? And he's home an hour before Demyx is usually. At least Ienzo is older than Zexion, if he's home at all," Roxas said as he put the math aside, deciding he'd just have to copy the next day. It was too late to start anything else; he'd just have to do it after work.

His parents showed up downstairs just then, anyway. "Alright, boys, let's go!" his mom said as she clapped her hand together. Roxas groaned but stood up, preparing for another few hours of correcting Axel. A small part of him was glad Axel didn't meet his expectations of the co-worker his mother told him she was hiring. A larger part of him, though, much larger, wished the red-head knew what the hell he was doing.


End file.
